The Weak Walk Among Us
by Darkness Falling 13
Summary: An insight in the lives of the death eaters and Lord Voldemort. One-Shot.


**The Weak Walk Among Us**

Among us walk the weak, the evil and the strong. From the outside many would classify Voldemort as evil and strong, but inside his weakness was quite pronounced. Everyone fears death to a certain extent, but none could have possibly feared it quite as much as Voldemort did. In a bid to prevent his death he had went to extreme measures such as horcruxes, but even then he was still not immortal, if the young Harry Potter successfully destroyed these horcruxes he would be as mortal as everyone else.

On one such day Voldemort was sitting around a table his death eaters listening to his every word, Harry Potter as usual was the main subject of discussion, how he could never be caught, how he always managed to slip out of Voldemort's grip. It was almost as if he was protected by some supernatural entity, Voldemort was at wits end trying to destroy this mere boy. How could he, the darkest wizard of all time not destroy a young boy! It was preposterous. He sighed loudly before looking at the table of wizards and witches. Bellatrix's eyes filled with glee as Voldemort's gaze met hers; he shifted it directly over to a cowering Draco, such a young boy. Much too young to be a death eater, the youth in his eyes had now vanished, his eyes now looked older and a pain could be seen quite clearly through them.

"My friends, once again, I am disappointed in many of you, I myself have made pronounced mistakes in the catching of Harry Potter, but you, some of you not all of you, seem to want to help Potter by the way you neglect your duties," Voldemort hissed, eyeing up Avery and Yaxley in particular, "Others do remain faithful and maintain their duties to a high standard, and too them I thank greatly,"

Bellatrix smiled, knowing she was the object of Voldemort's affection for once, she smiled thinking he liked her, but Voldemort couldn't like anyone, he merely saw her as useful, sometimes a nuisance but a powerful witch therefore a strong ally.

In the back of Voldemort's mind was a doubt, a strong flicker that surged through his brain wondering if he was truly a better wizard than the young harry potter. Of course he was more talented, more practiced, but Harry had stopped him so many times it was hard to believe the boy wasn't a talented young wizard, he had proved himself a worthy foe on many occasions that he had been outnumbered. He had proven himself, something Voldemort had yet to do. Of course Voldemort had proved himself to be a powerful dark wizard, but he hadn't proved that he was better than Harry Potter, he had won on no occasions when he had been up against Potter. Perhaps now Dumbledore was dead Voldemort stood a chance at winning this war, there was no doubt in Voldemort's mind however that he would be to blame if he lost. Once again his eyes traced around the room and they fell on Snape. A trusty death eater, not as needy as Bellatrix and more reserved, Voldemort could relate to Snape, both where half bloods, both hated their fathers immensely. Snape was in every sense the ideal Death Eater, he didn't speak unless spoken to, and he was an incredibly talented wizard and was increasingly loyal.

"Severus, where was Dumbledore put to rest?" Voldemort asked calmly,

"In the school grounds my lord," Snape spoke silently, "I don't know exactly where,"

"He was buried in the grounds!" Voldemort exclaimed,

"The staff and pupils thought it best, I do agree that it would have been his wishes, my lord," Snape spoke fluently, the words bouncing of the end of his tongue smoothly. "I wonder why you ask this my lord."

"The elder wand, I assume it was buried with him," Voldemort spoke in a slithery tone,

"You assume correct," Snape nodded

"I will fetch it myself, it's not like I could trust many of you with such an important task," Bellatrix looked outraged, Voldemort would have found it funny if he had any emotions left, but he was blank and cold. He stared across at Wormtail, cowering in the corner of the room;

Wormtail had betrayed his friends so he could be treated as a mere rat, his true form. He knew now what he had sacrificed, his friends, his happiness, and his life, and he had sacrificed it for a man who treat him no better than a slave. Wormtail didn't let it get to him at least he would be alive, his heart would still beat and he would still breath. For what purpose he did not know, what was the point in a life that had no goal, no place to be. Voldemort looked over at Lucius, one of Voldemort's least trusted henchmen, He had once been Voldemort's most trusted but that had all changed now. Lucius had no true friends apart from his wife and son, and he had no true purpose, he was now left with the most undesirable tasks to perform.

"It is time to depart my friends, Yaxley, I want the ministry in my power by the following month, I want you to help me meet that goal," Voldemort spoke to Yaxley,

"I will do my very best, my lord," Yaxley nodded and strode out,

"For the rest of you I'm afraid it will be a month full of searching for Potter until he is...dealt with...the wizarding community will still fight, with a little hope they have strength, we must get rid of their hope, so they will be weak," Voldemort spoke "thank you for those who have been loyal and thank you to those who continue to stay loyal,"

Everyone began to depart, A light headed Draco stamped out of the room, with the guidance of Narcissa, Lucius followed them timidly, Bellatrix strode out Rodolphus by her side, Wormtail scurried away at the back of Severus Snape who took long strides towards the door. The remainder of the death eaters walked out leaving Voldemort alone, with only the company of his loyal snake Nagini, she slid down the table, Leaving Voldemort completely in his own company. He sighed loudly, not realising completely just how pitiful his existence really was.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it's not good or some of the grammar is wrong, I'm only fourteen so I'm quite inexperienced, thanks again and please review even if it's just to criticise me! :D**


End file.
